


Home For Christmas ~ HP Next Generation

by siriuslywinchester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter Next generation - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoire, James, Albus and Rose head home for an extended Weasley family Christmas.  Victoire is excited to see Teddy but Albus is just excited to be getting away from Hogwarts and heading back home.</p><p>This is the first Next Gen i've written, so sorry if it's rubbish.  Not sure if this is going to stay as a one shot or whether I'll write more.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://lightsoutprompts.tumblr.com">lightsoutprompts</a> #32.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home For Christmas ~ HP Next Generation

Victoire shouted loudly up the Gryffindor staircase.

"Come on you guys, we're going to miss the train!" 

She had been sat in the common room listening to the other students pratting around instead of packing their cases to head home for Christmas. She flopped back down onto one of the sofas, her ripped jeans tearing a little bit more with the force, and began playing with her shiny blonde hair between her fingers.

Victoire was impatient to get home and see Teddy again. He'd written to her almost every day since she left to start her sixth year at Hogwarts. Teddy had graduated the year before and gone off to travel in Europe, hoping to play a few gigs with his band and get a record deal. He was heading home for Christmas and she was excited to hear his stories in person and get away from the youngsters who were going to cause her to miss the train at this rate.

"Seriously guys, I'm going to leave without you," she shouted again, sighing with relief when she heard footsteps pounding down the staircase, luggage cases bumping behind them.

James arrived first, his brown hair a mess as usual, bouncing as he took the last few steps. He was followed by Albus, still shy and quiet, not quite settled into the rhythm of life at school yet. Rose came down last, waving goodbye to a friend who was staying at the castle for Christmas. They all stopped at the bottom of the steps, waiting for Victoire to tell them what to do next.

"Right. Are we all ready?" Victiore said, throwing her rucksack over her shoulder, "Leave your cases here, they get sent to the train magically. We, unfortunately, have to walk."

The group hopped lightly out of the hole behind the portrait, saying farewell to the Fat Lady and wishing her a lovely Christmas. They raced down the staircase to the main entrance hall and found Hagrid already reading through a list of names.

"Ah, there y'are, guys," he said, a smile breaking across his face, "I thought yer'd decided yer didn' wanna go 'ome!"

He laughed, ruffling Albus' hair as the first year boy looked up at him, horror in his eyes at the thought of staying at Hogwarts over Christmas.

"Right now," Hagrid shouted, turning back to the crowd that filled the entrance hall, "Everyone that's going 'ome, follow me."

Hagrid marched towards the great oak doors and pushed them open, the light that shone from snow covered grounds dazzling the eyes of the students. They filed out after him, Victoire grabbing Hugo's hand to make sure he didn't get lost, and headed out of the grounds.

She released his hand when they were safely through the door and the crowds had dispersed, walking in line behind Hagrid towards the station. Albus lagged behind slightly, enjoying his own company as he looked at the trees covered in snow and the robin's that fluttered between the branches. 

Rose and James walked ahread, discussing what they wanted for Christmas and hoping that the dinner was going to be as tasty as the Hogwarts food. Victoire was anxiously wondering how all of the extended Weasley family were going to fit into The Burrow, she silently counted out who would be there; her grandparents, her parents, Uncle Charlie and whatever random beast he might bring back with him, Uncle Percy and his latest girlfriend, Uncle George and Angelina, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and all of her cousins, including Teddy.

She smiled as her thoughts turned back to Teddy, wondering what colour hair he would have now and how many gifts he would bring back for her from his tour. She had the first letter he had written her in her pocket, as always. It was the first time he'd said that he loved her and, although he'd written it in every letter since, it was never as special as the first time.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts, that she was surprised to discover how quickly they had reached the station. She immediately began to panic, rounding up Rose and James before shouting as she looked up and down the platform for Albus. As soon as the shout left her mouth, he came running around the corner, snowballs being pelted behind him magically. He raced past his cousins and jumped onto a carriage, slamming the door behind him so the snowballs hit it, showering James in ice.

"Follow you brother," Victiore told James, who ambled onto the carriage, Rose in tow. She turned back in the direction of the snowballs, bunching her hands into fists and shouting, "Scorpius get your arse round here right now."

A blonde haired first year sneaked around the corner, his face plastered with innocence as two other Slytherin first years laughed and ran past him making rude gestures with their hands.

"It wasn't me," he said, trying to slip past Victoire without getting to close to her, "We were only playing!"

Scorpius ran off towards the front of the train before Victoire could reply. She shook her head as she watched him go. Neither Scorpius or Albus seemed to have made friends in their first term of Hogwarts. She'd seen them sitting together in the courtyard a few times, but whenever she or any other students approached, Scorpius would make fun of Albus and leave him sat alone, looking confused and upset.

Victoire climbed up onto the carriage just as Hagrid blew his whistle to signal to the driver to head back to Kings Cross. She walked through the carriage as the train started moving, looking into the compartments to find her cousins.

She found them in the very last compartment, already involved in a game of exploding snap. She dropped her rucksack on the bench and sat down next to Albus, pulling her iPod out of her pocket and sticking the ear buds into her ears. Teddy had emailed her some new demos that he written, so she put them on and closed her eyes, drowning out the sound of her cousins.

"SNAP!" Albus shouted, slapping his wand against the cards before him.

"You've not been this loud since we left home in September, Albus," Rose said to her cousin, "Are you happy to be going home!"

Albus nodded, picking up the cards and adding them to his pile. He briefly glanced out of the window to catch a last look at the castle, covered in snow, before it disappeared from sight. The three cousins sat in silence for a moment, looking forward to seeing their parents and spending Christmas together at The Burrow. It was always fun when the whole family got together at Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's.

The train journey went quicker for Albus on the way home. It had seemed to take forever on the way to Hogwarts in September - he'd been worried about the sorting and whether he'd understand his classes. As the train pulled into Kings Cross, Victoire helped them to pull their cases from the racks and lead them out of the carriage onto the platform, helping each of them offload their cases.

Albus looked up and down, hoping to spot his mother, but the first face he saw was Scorpius running towards him.

"Have a nice Christmas, Potter!" he shouted as he ran past, his case rolling wildly behind him, "See you in January!"

The blond boy ran down the platform into the arms of his father, who wrapped him in a hug before taking his sons case and heading out through the portal. Behind Scorpius' parents, Albus saw his own waving to him, along with his younger sister, Lily. He grinned, waving back as he pulled his case towards them.

Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were there too, with Hugo, and Teddy was waiting beside them to meet Victoire. His eldest cousin ran past as he was approaching his parents, jumping into her boyfriends arms and wrapping her legs around him. Albus' father raised his eyebrows at his children, causing both James and Albus to giggle. His mother hit her husbands arm.

"Don't you remember when we were young and in love," she laughed, pulling Albus and James into a hug, "Hello boys, I've missed you so much!"

The group headed out of the station together, splitting into three taxis that sped through London, magically jumping through the traffic, to _The Leaky Cauldron_. They all bundled into the hidden pub, pulling their cases behind them, and Aunt Hermione gave everybody a handful of floo-powder.

"Remember to speak clearly," she said, glancing at Harry, who was playful chasing a giggling Lily around the room.

He plucked her up into his arms and volunteered to go first, stepping into the fire and loudly stating 'The Burrow'. The line of family queueing by the fireplace quickly went down, and Albus found himself stepping into the fire with his mother. She gripped his hand tightly as they were sucked into the air and quickly deposited on the rug beside his Grandparents fireplace.

"Quickly, dear," his mother said, pulling him away from the fireplace just as Hermione and Hugo dropped out.

"Albus, darling," Grandma Weasley said, wiping her floury hands on her apron and running to pulling him into a hug, "How are you dear? Have you settled into Gryffindor."

Before he had chance to answer, Victoire and Teddy appeared from out of the fireplace and his Grandmother rushed off to welcome them. After quick kisses from their Grandmother, Victoire and Teddy rushed off upstairs, ignoring shouts from Fleur and Bill to come back and say hello properly.

The rest of the family remained in the lounge, exchanging hugs and kisses, all excited to find out how the youngsters were settling into Hogwarts and hear news from the school. James told them proudly about how well Gryffindor had done in their first Quidditch match and Rose would not stop telling anybody who would listen about her new friends and her classes. Albus sat quietly, a small smile plastered onto his face as he nodded in agreement with everything she said - nobody needed to know that he wasn't enjoying himself at the school.

Eventually Grandma Weasley bought in a trolley filled with cakes and teas and everyone found a seat for the evening, settling into the warmth of a full house, an excited buzz filling the room in anticipation for Christmas. It was still a few days until Christmas itself, but Albus smiled as though it was already here - this was the present he'd been wishing for; the happiness he felt when at home with his family.


End file.
